Anniversary
by caRby
Summary: Carter and Abby celebrate ...


**_Summary_**: Carter and Abby celebrate …

**_Rating_**: R! For sexual content. So if you don't like that kind of fic or if you're too young for it – please don't read.

**_Spoilers_**: None …

**_Disclaimer_**: I was hoping to get them for Christmas … but nothing. So I still don't own them – sadly. : - (

**_Feedback_**: Yes please. : - )

**_Notes_**: Yeah … not much to say. I just felt like writing this a while ago. And now I'm posting it …

_"Anniversary"_

"Don't you think John is acting weird these past few days?" I ask Susan as we stand in the ambulance bay and wait for the ambulance to arrive.

She looks at me with an expression on her face I can't seem to be able to read. "Weird? What do you mean?"

"Well, he comes home late, he hangs up the phone when I enter the room ... all these kind of things. He disappears from work without saying anything and nobody seems to know where he is."

She turns her head away from me. I don't know what it is but she seems to be acting weird, too. She's hiding something from me. If only I knew whether it's a bad thing or a good thing.

She turns back to me before she answers. "I don't know. I didn't notice any of this," she says before she turns away again.

I walk around her to look into her eyes, to find a hint to what's going on. I know she knows something.

But she manages to keep her pokerface.

My brain is working hard to find an explanation. There's only one thing it comes up with.

"You know I hate surprise parties, don't you?" I tell her with a smirk.

"Who says you get a surprise party?" she asks me in return, her face still not giving anything away.

Well, nobody actually. And when I think about it, there's no reason for a surprise party.

My birthday was several months ago, his, too. And our wedding day is in May. So what on earth is there to celebrate for us in September?

"I can't think of anything else as the reason for his behaviour – unless ... " I trail off. Another thought just came to my mind. But that can't be it, he would never do that, right? But on the other hand – you never know.

" ... unless he's cheating on me," I blurt out.

Even the thought of it makes me sick and I feel a sting in my heart.

I look down at my feet when I feel her hand on my shoulder. "Abby, don't be silly. He'd never ever cheat on you. He loves you more than anyone else. He's devoted to you. You really don't have to worry about that."

I sigh. I knew it was not possible, my heart said it couldn't be. But nothing else makes sense if it's not a surprise party.

I'm almost convinced that it has to be one when I think of another reason.

"Susan, tell me he's not sick. Tell me he's not hiding from me that he has some disease they can't cure and that he only has a few more weeks to live," I plead with her, desperation obvious in my voice.

Please God, don't let that be the reason.

Now she puts both of her hands on my shoulders. "Abby, stop it. You're driving yourself crazy. Nothing is wrong with Carter. He's perfectly healthy – and faithful. There's nothing you have to worry about. It's nothing bad."

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding with a huge sigh. I was really scared for him for a second.

But wait, what did she say? It's nothing bad? I got her! So there is something going on she won't tell me about.

"So, it's nothing bad but it is something, huh?" I ask her, the smirk back on my face. "It's a surprise, right?"

I see a hint of a smile in her face now.

"Abby, stop it, I won't tell you anything," she tells me, trying hard not to break out in a grin.

Now a smile is plastered across my face. I can't hide my excitement. It's true, I don't like surprise parties – or surprises in general. But then again, I never had one. I just don't like to be in the lime light.

And when I was a child I hardly expected any surprise parties. The only surprise was that every now and then my mother was gone when I woke up in the morning. Though that was not a surprise either. It was just a question of time.

But suddenly I like the idea of a surprise. I know if John plans something it can only be good.

"Pleeease tell me something," I beg her.

She smiles at me and is just about to say something when the ambulance arrives in the bay.

"I'm sorry, but I have to work now," she says with a smile while she walks past me towards the patient.

"Your luck," I say with a wink and follow her quickly.

Damn it, I almost had her there.

Oh well, I guess I'll just let him surprise me.

***

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the probably longest shift I've ever had is over. I don't think I ever had to change my scrubs six times during a shift before. But it was like I was a magnet today – I was puked on several times – not to mention all the other things that landed on me ...

But after a shower and now that I'm back in my own clothes I feel much better. All I want now is to go home and be with John.

Talking about him – he disappeared again.

Though I got used to it by now. And now that I know that it's nothing bad I'm not worried anymore.

I'm just about to grab my stuff and head out when Susan enters the lounge. "What a day. I don't think it can get any worse," she sighs and lets herself fall down on the couch.

I guess her day was not any better.

"One could say that," I say and sit down next to her for a brief chat before I go home.

Suddenly she smiles at me. "It's not over yet, you know."

What's that supposed to mean?

"I mean, it could still be that the El gets stuck or something," she says before she gets up and leaves.

I decide not to ask her what she really meant. She won't tell me anyway.

So I get up as well, looking forward to be at home soon.

***

When I enter our apartment it's dark and empty – at least I thought so.

But when I get in I can see a faint light coming from the kitchen.

So he's at home. I was already wondering where he was if not here.

I decide to follow the light and go over to the kitchen – but what I see there is not at all what I expected.

The floor is full of red roses and candles and the table is set perfectly. I can't believe it; he prepared a candle light dinner.

He's standing next to the table – in a tux – with a huge smile on his face. 

I feel very underdressed now in my jeans and my shirt. 

But how could I know?

"Wow," is all I bring out.

"Happy anniversary," he says while he comes over to me.

Anniversary? Uh oh – what did I forget?

But I'm pretty sure I did not forget anything. I think I pretty much remember every important event in our life. It can't be a birthday or our wedding day.

He kisses me gently and takes my hands in his when he reaches me.

I think he notices the confused look on my face.

"You know, today – six years ago – was the day I came back from rehab. It was the day I got home – clean – and only because of you. I know we never celebrated it. But I felt like doing something nice for you," he says and smiles down at me.

I'm touched and smile back at him. "It's beautiful, thank you," I say and reach up to kiss him. "So that was it all about. I was wondering what was wrong with you. And with Susan. I tried to make her tell me something – but no luck."

Now he grins. "Yeah, she helped me a bit and I made her promise that she won't tell you anything."

"She didn't," I say with a smirk.

"Good for her," he says with a wink before he leads me over to the table. "Let's eat now."

He doesn't have to tell me twice; I'm starving.

***

"That was great, thank you," I say as my plate is empty.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did," I say and out of routine I go over to the sink to put my plate and my glass away.

He follows me immediately and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Let's not do that now," he whispers into my ear. His breath on my neck is sending shivers down my spine. And I feel goose bumps all over my body now that he's nibbling at my earlobe.

I think he convinced me that to clean the dishes can wait.

I turn around in his embrace and wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him. "Okay," I whisper seductively and begin to trail light kisses down his throat to his chest.

He smiles and lets his hands wander all over my back while I unbutton his jacket. That man has way too many clothes on ...

Once that is off we begin to stumble towards the bedroom while we still kiss each other, our tongues exploring our mouths.

That alone – and his hands all over me – are enough to arouse me. 

I can feel the heat between my legs and his response to my kisses against about the same area.

Neither of us sees the couch that stands in our way until we bump into it.

We both can't help but laugh when he stumbles backwards and falls onto the couch while I still stand in front of him.

He smiles up at me and I can tell that he didn't forget what we were about to do before the little incident.

From his now sitting position he reaches around me to grab my butt and begins to knead my cheeks gently while he pulls me towards him to close the distance between us.

His hands wander up my sides and push my shirt up to reveal my belly button. I sigh when he leans forward and begins to plant light kisses around it. But the soft sighs turn into moans when he begins to move lower and kisses me hard through my pants.

In the meantime his hands move further up until they reach my breasts. He begins to rub my nipples through my bra with the palms of his hands which causes them to erect and me to moan even louder.

A sheepish grin appears on his face. He knows how to arouse me. And he'd see that he's doing a great job if he could feel my damp panties now. But I guess he'll get there soon ...

His hands move lower again and he begins to unbutton my pants and pulls them down while I let my hands run through his hair.

I step out of them and push his back against the couch.

He smiles in anticipation as I climb on top of him to straddle his lap.

We both moan as the bulge in his pants and my wet panties meet. He rises his butt while I push down to cause some more pressure at the right spot and begin to grind my hips against his to increase the feeling.

I lean down to kiss him and let my hands run over his chest before I begin to unbutton his shirt and push it down his shoulders.

I break our kiss and smile at the sight of his bare chest. I lean forward and take one of his already erected nipples in my mouth to suck on it lightly which causes him to arch his back and moan while his face is buried in my hair and his hands are all over my back.

I can feel him harden more and more between my legs.

As I reach down between our bodies to open his fly and give his erection a light squeeze he thrusts up to meet my touch. 

We both can't take it much longer.

"Bedroom?" I ask him breathlessly as I break away from his nipple. 

I can tell that he feels a bit uncomfortable on the couch. I guess it's not doing his back any good.

"Bedroom," he nods and grins.

I climb off of his lap and help him stand up. 

Once he's standing in front of me he continues to kiss me and begins to tug at my shirt.

I lift my arms to help him take it off before he reaches around me to unhook my bra.

He looks at my naked breasts.

I love it when he looks at me like that. It always makes me feel pretty and special. I hope he feels the same when I look at him.

He reaches out to stroke my breasts gently and to finally take one of the erected nubs in his mouth.

I moan his name as he begins to suck on it and we continue our way to the bedroom.

I unbutton his pants and pull them down to let him step out of them as we reach the bed which leaves me in my panties and him in his boxers only as we lie down.

I'm on my back with him next to me on his side as he continues to kiss me and begins to fondle my breasts.

I sigh and shiver when his hand moves lower and finally slips under my panties. He strokes my outer folds gently.

He knows he's driving me crazy with his. I lift my hips to meet his hand but he withdraws it. He knows I want to feel him harder, inside of me, but he loves to tease me like that.

I feel him smile against my lips before he pulls back.

"What?" he grins.

"Pleeease," I whimper, beg him to _really_ touch me. Though that's only causing him to grin even wider.

But as I reach down to stroke his hard shaft through his boxers he changes his mind and parts my folds carefully.

I moan against his mouth as he lets his finger run through my juices and begins to stroke my clit gently.

"Better?" he asks with a smirk.

But I can't form words – all I an do is nod.

Suddenly he pulls his hand out again and I'm just about to protest as he gets up to kneel between my spread legs.

I lift my but to let him take off my panties before he lets his hands run up my thighs until he reaches my most sensitive area.

He parts my folds once again and I inhale sharply as his tongue begins to lap at my wetness while his thumb begins to massage my clit.

He increases the speed and the pressure as he can tell I'm getting close.

My breathing quickens and I moan his name and grab the sheets around me as my orgasm hits my body.

He remains stroking me gently while the waves of pleasure still run through me.

I know it arouses him to finger me and to go down on me. So I'm not surprised when I still feel his erection through his boxers first against my leg and then brushing against my opening as he lowers his body on mine to kiss me.

"I want you inside of me," I whisper into his ear.

He gets up on his knees again and finally takes off his boxers.

I reach between our bodies to lead the way and we both gasp as he enters me. We don't move for a moment before he leans down to kiss me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I say before he begins to move inside of me, beginning slowly with long and gentle thrusts.

But his pace quickens soon as we're both close again.

It doesn't take long until I have another orgasm. 

He follows me just a second later as my walls tighten around his hard member inside of me.

A few jerks follow until he's completely spent and lies down next to me to wraps his arms around me.

"You know what?" I ask him after we caught our breaths again.

"What?"

"It was a great idea to celebrate this anniversary."

"Really?" he asks and smiles. "I thought you wouldn't like it. I know you don't like surprises very much."

I smile back at him. He's so cute and caring. "Well, maybe I should change my opinion about that. I really enjoyed this," I say with a smirk.

"Me, too."

"I thought so."

He leans down to kiss my forehead. "So if I ever feel like celebrating any stupid date again – you're with me?"

I have to laugh. "Yeah, I think so."

I turn my head to look into his eyes. "Seriously, though. This day – six years ago – was a very important day. I'm glad you came back okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

A tear slips down my face when I remember that time. It wasn't easy for us. I felt guilty and he was angry that I revealed his drug abuse. I was scared for him. And I still can't believe how lucky I can be to have him.

He leans down to kiss my tear away. "Hey, if it wasn't for you I'd maybe not be here today."

"But you are," I sniffle and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I am," he says and tightens his embrace around me.

We lie there in silence for a few more minutes, happy to be with each other, until we drift off to sleep.


End file.
